


Girls Game Night

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, Groping, Lactation, Milking, Vaginal Sex, bimbofication, glory wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ranma isn't sure how she ended up in this room, with these girls. But one thing's clear. They've got to play this game to get out. And there are a ton of twists and turns with every roll of the dice.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Girls Game Night

**Girl’s Game Night**

  
Ranma wasn’t quite sure why she was here. She couldn’t quite recall ever meeting any of the other three girls around the table. Oh well, she was sure that it was either a (malfunctioning) artifact from Shampoo, some kind of scheme by Nabiki or that Ryoga had gotten involved in something again. That was pretty much the usual explanation for why something weird was going on.  
  
Ranma propped her chin up on her balled fists as she looked at the other three teenage girls. Two blue-haired girls and one blonde. And all of them were pretty, to some extent or another. Although, obviously, Ranma was the best looking one here by a large margin. Just like she was everywhere she went. It wasn’t arrogant if it was true.  
  
And it had to be said that it was a lot more interesting to look at girls, even girls who weren’t as cute as she was, then at the rest of the room. Sure, it was nice looking, with a thick carpet on the floor and wood paneling on the walls, but there was _nothing_ else in the room. Just the four of them and the table they were all sitting around. There wasn’t even a door.  
  
Ranma switched her attention back to the other girls. The blonde girl was wearing… at first Ranma had thought it was a school uniform, but what uniform came with a beret and corset? Or detached sleeves and all of that?  
  
The skinnier blue-haired girl _was_ wearing a green and white uniform. And the other blue-haired girl was- wow, did she lose a bet or something? Even Ranma had a better feminine dress sense. Orange polka dots didn’t look good on _anybody_.  
  
“I’m Ranma Saotome,” Ranma said, breaking the ice as she glanced at the other girls and then down at the board game sitting between the four of them. “Nice to meet ya.”  
  
“I’m Mami Tomoe,” the one blonde girl said, nodding her head and making the ringlets on the side of her head bob and sway. “I’m sure we’ll get to know each other very well after this is over.”  
  
“I’m Ami Mizuno,” the slightly broader and shorter blue-haired girl said, peering down at the board in puzzlement. “And does anyone know what this _is_?”  
  
Ranma shrugged and Mami shook her head. The final girl didn’t say anything, and just stared at Ami with rather empty red eyes.  
  
“I am Rei Ayanami,” she said, and apparently didn’t see the need to add anything else.  
  
“So,” Ranma said, craning her head to try and figure out what way she was supposed to read the writing on the game in front of her. She realized that it wasn’t in Japanese at the same minute the meaning appeared inside of her mind. “To win the game and return home, what the hell?” Ranma asked, rubbing her forehead and crossing her eyes as she tried to deal with the information suddenly appearing.  
  
“One of the four must move her token to The End,” Ami picked up, her brow furrowing as she recited the rest of the sentence.  
  
There was a short pause, and then Rei picked up the token that sat in front of her, and placed it on the large red square labeled The End. All four girls paused for a second, and then three of them slumped forward as nothing happened.  
  
“Whatever happened, I suppose it would be too easy to solve like that,” Mami said with a sigh. “Let me see…”  
  
She trailed off, still studying the board. Ranma did as well, staring down at the table. It was a pretty complex looking game, and Ranma didn’t see a rule book anywhere. There was a twisting path with small squares marked on it that led all over the surface of the game board. And jutting off from it, Ranma could see little extras, circles and cards and stuff that she didn’t look at too closely, in case the game beamed the knowledge of what they meant right into her mind again.  
  
“I don’t see a name for the game anywhere,” Ami said, tossing her icon up and down. “But,” she set her token down and picked up a pair of dice, “if we roll these, then we should make it all the way around the board quickly enough, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” Ranma said, looking down at the board. Damn, the ending square was one of the areas set off from the main track. And as she stared down at it, the knowledge came to her that the only way to get her token there was if she rolled the exact number needed. “Ugh, I am _not_ getting used to that.”  
  
Ranma looked down at her token, and relaxed a bit as no information magically came to her. It seemed that it was just a token. Red on top, with blue on the lower half of the small… whatever that shape was. Ranma was no math… word thingy person. An upside-down funnel with a ball at the top, that was it. She placed it in the big square at the center of the board, along with the other three.  
  
“Tricks and treats await at every roll of the dice,” Rei said, her voice calm and flat and nearly empty of any sigh of emotion. “All will be rewarded, but only cheaters will be punished.”  
  
Ranma followed Rei’s gaze down to where the red-eyed (and red was such an _odd_ color to have for eyes, especially for a Japanese girl. Blue was much more natural.) girl was staring. The same phrase started to form right behind Ranma’s eyes and she quickly shut her eyes and shook her head.  
  
“How do you even cheat at this game, anyways?” Mami asked. She picked up the dice and rolled them. “Seven. So if, say, I moved my piece five spaces,” her hand moved down and her yellow and brown piece clicked five squares ahead, “then- ouch!”  
  
Everyone looked at Mami as she jolted forward in her chair, pressing her stomach against the edge of the table.  
  
“What happened?” Ami asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
“I- I don’t know,” Mami said with a bit of a gasp. “It was like someone, well, spanked me. Right when I let go of my piece.”  
  
A flicker of movement caught Ranma’s eye. Down on the board, some meaningless symbols appeared, bubbling up from the board’s depths.  
  
“One warning only,” she recited, rubbing her eyes and sighing. “Ugh, if it can do _that_, can’t it just appear in proper Japanese?”  
  
“Well, girls,” Mami said, leaning back in her seat to a more natural position, “it seems that the only way we’re getting out of here is to play the game to its end. Agreed?”  
  
There was a round of nods of varying degrees of enthusiasm. Ranma was the one most excited over this. A competition? Surely that was what she would be best at. And maybe there would even be a reward at the end of it. Beyond not having to spend the rest of her life in this room.  
  
“Shall we start?” Ami asked, picking up the dice and glancing around. Everyone nodded, and she tossed the dice onto the board.  
  
“Two?” Ranma snorted. “Looks like you’re going to be here a while.”  
  
Ami shrugged and moved her pure blue token two spaces away from the start. Ranma had just started to reach for the dice when Ami gasped, sitting up straight, hands going to her body.  
  
“What?” Ranma asked, looking at the blue-haired girl. “Something wrong?”  
  
“Um,” Ami said, blushing and turning around. Ranma blinked as she watched Ami pull her skirt away from her body, though she couldn’t actually _see_ anything. “No,” Ami said, turning around and sitting down. “Nothing’s wrong. Nothing’s wrong at all.”  
  
Ranma looked at the other players. There was nothing showing on Rei’s face, but Mami looked as skeptical as Ranma felt. The blonde girl leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table.  
  
“Ami, dear, did something happen to you?” Mami asked in a calming tone.  
  
Ami shifted from side to side, looking _very_ uncomfortable as she stared down at the table. Finally, she nodded.  
  
“My, um, underwear,” Ami said in a quiet, embarrassed voice. “I felt it changing on me.”  
  
That got a round of blinks from everyone around the table. They all looked at each other, and then back at Ami, who turned even redder underneath their gaze.  
  
“To what?” Ranma asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
“To something I wouldn’t normally wear, okay?” Ami said, fidgeting in her seat and not looking up at anyone else. “It’s not my turn now, so you roll, Ranma, alright?”  
  
Ranma gave Ami another long look, then picked up the dice. Okay, she was starting to feel a bit more worried about this board game. But what the hell. Roll the dice and see what would happen.  
  
The pair of dice clattered across the board and Ranma quickly moved her token forward a few spaces. She hesitated for a moment before letting go. Sure, Ranma was awesome enough that probably nothing bad was going to happen to her. But there had still been that little bit of hesitation.  
  
Ranma was just about to sit back in her seat when some text started bubbling upwards. She winced, and looked down at it.  
  
“Helpful helpers are here to play with you,” Ranma recited, grimacing at the feeling of the words appearing in her brain. That was _not_ something that got better with time. “What does _that_ mean?”  
  
All four girls looked around, but nothing seemed to have changed. Ranma slowly turned back to the board, wondering just what the hell she had gotten herself into, and why it had been _her_.  
  
Just as she was about to relax, something grabbed her shoulders. Ranma let out a _martial artist’s battle_ _cry_ and did _not_ squeak like a little girl seeing a spider. She whipped her head around, only to see some disembodied white gloves squeezing her shoulders.  
  
“What is this?” Mami asked, standing up. “Are these- oh, that actually feels nice.”  
  
Ranma realized that all four of the girls had a pair of white gloves massaging them. Ranma blinked rapidly as she stared, watching the gloves dig down into their skin through their clothes. And she had to admit, it _did_ feel good.  
  
“Well, alright,” Ranma said, trying to make herself untense enough to enjoy what was happening to her. “I guess this isn’t too bad.”  
  
She leaned back in the chair and watched Rei pick up and roll the dice. Heck, if she was getting a massage, then things might turn out really well. That Mami had gotten spanked and Ami’s clothes had changed (though not nearly enough, obviously) were just, um, something else. She wasn’t sure what, but those were just one-offs, right?  
  
Right. Ranma nodded her head and watched Rei advance her blue and red token several spaces up the board. She stopped one square ahead of Ranma, which made Ranma puff her cheeks out slightly. Ranma would have preferred to be the one to win every step of the game.  
  
“Let a fire burn inside of you,” Rei said in a dull, near-monotone voice.  
  
The other three girls all leaned away from Rei, and Ranma was worried that she was about to see something _really_ ugly happen. But after a minute, the only thing that had changed was that there was a faint blush on Rei’s cheeks. Not even the gloves had stopped their rubbing of her shoulders.  
  
“Do you feel alright, Rei?” Ami asked, staring across the table at the other blue-haired girl.  
  
“Yes,” Rei said, nodding her head firmly. “I feel completely alright.”  
  
Everyone gave her a skeptical look, but she didn’t volunteer any other information. After a bit, Mami picked up the dice and tossed them onto the table. There was a bit of a nervous look on her face as she moved her token forward.  
  
“Enjoyment for others and a growth for yourself,” Mami recited, tilting her head to one side. “What does that- up!”  
  
Ranma looked at Mami as the other girl made an odd little squeak. Then Ranma saw _why_ Mami had made that sound.   
  
Mami’s boobs were growing. Not a lot, but her already tight top got quite a bit tighter as her breasts expanded outwards. Ranma raised her eyebrows as she saw little diamonds appear in between Mami’s top, the ties barely keeping the fabric held together. Ranma could also see that Mami was wearing a cream-colored bra underneath her top, that seemed to be as fancy and ornate as the rest of her clothing.  
  
“I, I, what?” Mami squeaked, grabbing at her boobs. “That’s not, they’re already so _big_. Why would they be bigger.”  
  
“People enjoy looking at large breasts,” Rei said. The red on her cheeks covered a bit more of her face now, though her voice was as calm as it had ever been.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Ami said, blushing a deep, dark red, “is this a- _lewd_ game?” Her voice got really squeaky at that.  
  
“No,” Mami said, not sounding like she believed what she was saying. “It’s just an…” she shifted from side to side, which made her newly-enhanced boobs jiggle quite a bit. “Unusual game. That’s all.”  
  
Ami swallowed deeply, and Ranma felt a tad uncomfortable herself. Just how lewd was lewd going to end up being? Well, so far she was doing great. The other girls might be changing, but all Ranma had to deal with was a massage. And _that_ wasn’t a problem.  
  
The dice fell from Ami’s hand and she moved her token until it was right next to Ranma’s, sharing the same space. Both she and Ranma looked down at the board, but nothing seemed to pop up. Then Ranma felt something grabbing her boobs  
  
“What the hell?” Ranma asked, looking down.  
  
The white gloves weren’t at her shoulders anymore. They were touching her tits, right through her red shirt. And they were _really_ going to town, squeezing down for all they were worth. Ranma reached down and grabbed them, trying to pull them away. But even as she grunted and strained and felt sweat breaking out all over her body, she wasn’t able to stop them from groping her.  
  
And the same was happening to the other three girls. The white gloves were _all_ groping the breasts of all four girls, their fingers squeezing down and rubbing against their chests. And none of them were able to remove them.  
  
“What is this?” Ami squeaked, shifting from side to side and failing to do anything to remove the gloves. “I _knew_ this was a lewd game!”  
  
“Just, oh, Ranma, take your turn,” Mami said, leaning back in her chair and pulling with all her might as she tried to remove the gloves feeling her up. There was a pop as one of the ties holding her top together came undone. “And try to land on a square that will make this stop!”  
  
Ranma was blushing hard as she got groped. She picked the dice up and threw them down onto the table with quite a bit of force. Eight, okay, time to _go_.  
  
Ranma quickly moved her token along the board, hoping that once her and Ami’s tokens were no longer sharing the same space, all of _this_ would stop. She didn’t spend too much time counting how far she moved, though.  
  
Ranma let go of her piece and groaned as the hands kept on groping her. They were teasing her nipples and she was actually getting pretty stiff inside of her shirt as they touched her. Text started to appear on the board and Ranma looked down, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
“Cheaters never prosper,” Ranma read, her eyes widening as she recounted how many spaces she had moved. Oh _shit_, it was nine. “Hey, I can-.”  
  
The game didn’t wait for Ranma to move her token back one square. It did so on its own, the piece sliding backwards like there was a magnet underneath the board. Instead, Ranma felt her face start to itch. A hand flew up to her cheeks as she felt a kind of _burning_ sensation underneath her skin.  
  
“What’s going on?” Ranma asked, looking at her other players. “What is it doing to me?”  
  
“Um,” Mami said, her voice a bit tense as she tried to pull away from the gloves still groping her chest, “there’s, well, Cheating, um, Whore,” she sounded apologetic over saying the word, “written on your cheeks.”  
  
“In red,” Rei added, staring at Ranma’s face. “The same color as your hair.” Her voice was pretty calm for someone who’s boobs were being made to dance underneath her blouse.  
  
“It says what?” Ranma squeaked, rubbing at her cheeks and looking down at her hands. “Is it coming off?” She asked, rubbing again.  
  
All three other girls shook their heads. Ranma scowled and kept it up for a few minutes. She couldn’t let something like this appear on her face! Not where everyone could see it. She had to… there was no soap around. Her fingers weren’t doing the trick. There wasn’t even any _water_. What was she going to do?  
  
“Ranma,” Ami said, reaching over and taking Ranma’s hand, “I think the punishment is permanent.” Ranma’s eyes widened and she looked at Ami. “Only until the game is over, I’m sure!” Ami added quickly.  
  
“Well,” Ranma said, looking at the other girls and still feeling the ink or whatever the hell the letters were made out of, “you guys know I’m not _really_, well, that, right?”  
  
Ranma slumped down a bit at the answering nods she got. Well, that was something at least. Not nearly enough but at least it wasn’t as bad as it could be. Not yet, at least. She rubbed her cheeks again, and then tried to get rid of the hands that were feeling her up. She didn’t do a thing with either one. Although with how embarrassed and humiliated Ranma felt right now, maybe her cheeks were red enough that nobody could see any writing on them.  
  
“Just roll the dice,” Ranma groaned, looking at Rei. “And let’s get this over and done with.”  
  
“We still have a long way to go,” Ami pointed out as Rei picked up the dice. “This won’t be done soon.”  
  
Ranma glared at Ami out of the corner of her eye as the dice rattled together. That wasn’t what she wanted to hear right now. Then she looked at Rei as the blue-haired girl moved her token a few steps along the board.  
  
“To match the inside, the outside will change,” Rei said in a calm voice, her gaze focused a hundred meters away. Then she gasped.  
  
The rest of the girls gasped as well as they watched the handcuffs shimmer into view around Rei’s wrists. Rei blinked and looked down at them. She gave them an experimental tug, the short length of chain rattling.  
  
“There’s no keyhole,” Rei said after a minute. “I do not think that this will be removed until the game is over.”  
  
“That’s the only thing you’ve got to say about all of this?” Ranma groused, wiggling around to try and shake off the hands that were feeling her up.  
  
Rei didn’t respond to that, and merely moved the dice over to where Mami could grab them. The big-boobed blonde girl took a deep breath (making her breasts shake even with them getting felt up) and shook them around in her hands. Before she let them go, she looked at the other three girls.  
  
“I just want you all to know,” Mami said, red on her cheeks, “that I’m sure you are all very fine young women and that nothing the game does to you reflects what I think of you, ah-!” The gloves were getting firmer and firmer on her boobs. “As people!” The last two words came out almost at the same time.  
  
Mami tossed the dice down onto the table, with enough force that they rose back up to eye level before falling back down. She started moving her token as soon as they came to a halt, though Ranma noted sourly that _she_ was counting the spaces moved underneath her breath.  
  
“A new wardrobe is welcomed by any girl,” Mami recited. “Well, that hardly seems like a very feminist- what the heck!”  
  
The changes to Mami’s outfit were quite something. Ranma watched as Mami’s outfit started to shrink and change. More and more of Mami’s pale skin was revealed, and even what was still covered was clinging to her body pretty tightly. It was kind of hot, though Ranma shook her head as soon as the thought entered her mind.  
  
Mami was left wearing, well, a cow outfit. A white outfit with black splotches scattered across it. Her big boobs were showing off quite a bit of cleavage in the top she was wearing, and there was nothing between her boobs and the edge of the table but skin. Along her arms were some detached sleeves, keeping to the same pattern.  
  
Then Mami stood up and Ranma could see the complete outfit. There was a pretty skimpy skirt around Mami’s waist, that ended a good handful of centimeters above the spot where her black and white thigh highs ended. And wow, Mami had quite the hourglass figure to her. A lot more than Ranma would have expected.  
  
“Wait, are these,” Mami staggered from side to side and barely stopped herself from falling face first onto the table. Ranma thought that the only reason her boobs didn’t go flying out of her top was because they were still getting groped by the gloves that were molesting _all_ of the girls. “High heels?”  
  
Ranma lifted herself up out of her seat enough to get a look at Mami’s legs. And yep, those _were_ high heels. Pretty high heels, too. It must be difficult to walk around in them.  
  
“Oh, Mami,” Ami said, blushing hard as she stared at the blonde girl, “I’m so sorry that this happened to you.”  
  
“It’s not,” Mami said, blushing hard and sitting down forcefully. And making her boobs bounce around inside of the top, “your fault, Ami.” She shifted around, and Ranma wondered what it felt like to have those gloves touching her bare skin. Because Mami had a _lot_ of bare skin on her chest exposed right now. “Please, take your turn, Ami.”  
Once more the dice skipped and bounced across the board. Ranma swallowed, wondering what new thing was going to happen next. And if everyone else was starting to get turned on by what the gloves were doing to them. The white gloves were surprisingly skilled at what they did, and Ranma was finding it _really_ difficult to ignore how she was getting touched. There was a heat, lower down in her body, that was starting to rise and become harder and harder to ignore.  
  
Ami only moved a few spaces, lagging well behind everyone else by now. But that also put her at the entrance to one of those little side areas Ranma had noticed earlier. Ranma grumbled a bit as she looked at the label on the oval enclosure.  
  
“Marvelous makeup and another roll await those who enter here,” Ami read. She looked up at the group. “Well, if it puts me closer to the end, then it would be worth it, right?”  
  
Ami sounded like she wanted someone to tell her that it wasn’t worth it. But Ranma, at least, thought it was. Especially if it meant someone else was taking whatever risk was about to happen. And hopefully the result would just stay on Ami and not land on everyone else like these hands did.  
  
After a moment of silence, Ami visibly screwed up her courage and moved her token into the side area. There was a strange chiming noise, and then nothing. All four girls looked around, wondering what was about to happen.  
  
“I don’t _think_ I’m wearing makeup,” Ami said after a minute, patting at her face. “Can anyone tell if-gah!”  
Everyone jerked back from Ami as her face was suddenly sprayed with white. At first Ranma thought that it was white paint. Then the smell of it hit her nose, and she realized what had _actually_ happened.  
  
A good four or five spurts of semen appeared all across Ami’s face. It was a pretty thorough spread, from her chin up to her forehead. She was _really_ covered, and her blinking eyes made the entire thing look almost comical.  
  
“What is this?” Ami asked, touching her face and looking down at confusion at the white goo sticking to her fingers. “Is this- epp!”  
  
Ami shut her mouth and didn’t continue that thought. But Ranma knew she was right. It was exactly what she thought it was.  
  
“Some makeup,” Ranma said, her voice mostly staying level even as the gloves kept on teasing her and as she kept on looking at Ami. “Glad that didn’t happen to me.”  
  
“Um, I’m sorry that happened to you, Ami,” Mami said. “Do you want to clean yourself off before you take your new turn?”  
  
“I,” Ami said, before tanking a deep breath and lowering her gaze. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. The game called it makeup. What would it do to me if I removed it?” She looked around. “Besides, there’s nothing to clean myself with besides our clothes.”  
  
And Ranma sure wasn’t volunteering _her_ clothes for that job. She shrugged, and made a mental note to not take any of the little side areas if she landed next to one.  
  
“But it’s okay,” Ami said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself of that. “I still have my new roll.” She picked up the dice and tossed them, moving her token up almost a dozen spaces. “See? Eleven, that puts me in the lead.” She looked down at the board. “Fun friends to help you all over? Oh no, don’t tell me that- gah!”  
  
Ranma was barely listening to her, distracted with her own problems. The gloves touching her breasts had suddenly gotten some new friends. Ranma was getting groped all over by white gloves. Her thighs, her boobs, her butt, her crotch, her arms, every part of her was being touched. And all the other girls were having the exact same happen to them, as wandering hands touched them.  
  
“Oh, stop it,” Mami cried, bucking against the hands as they touched her mostly bare body. “You shouldn’t- oh!”  
  
It was getting _really_ hard to concentrate, and Ranma had to try twice before she got both dice. At least the hands weren’t going underneath her clothing. That was something. It wasn’t much, but it was something.  
  
And, of course, there was the problem that Ranma was _really_ starting to appreciate what was happening to her. Even though the hands weren’t asking for permission, they were still making her feel _really_ good as they touched and played with her. Ranma could start to feel herself getting aroused as her pussy was rubbed against through her black pants.  
  
Ranma’s hips were starting to twitch back and forth as she concentrated on moving her token along. And this time, Ranma made _sure_ to count the number of spaces she traveled so nothing bad ended up happening. Well, nothing bad than whatever moving to the _right_ square would do to her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ranma let go of her token and stared down at the board, wondering what was going to happen to her next. Nothing _too_ bad, she hoped. And she knew that it was still going to be bad because of _course_ it would be.  
  
“Pink inside and out, a bunny’s favorite outfit,” Ranma said, wondering what the _hell_ that meant. She wasn’t going to turn pink, was she?  
  
Then Ranma saw her outfit start to change. Her pants and her shirt were flowing together and shrinking as they did so.  
  
“Hey, wait, stop!” Ranma said, trying to grab the receding edge of her shirt and feeling it slide through her fingers like water. “Don’t just up and vanish on me!”  
  
“They aren’t,” Ami said, her cheeks red underneath the semen decorating them.  
  
Ranma looked down at her body and was forced to agree. Her clothes were changing, not leaving her. Of course, that still meant that she was left wearing… what was she wearing, anyway?  
  
Ranma realized she was left in a pink, shoulderless leotard that showed off a bunch of cleavage (though not nearly as much as Mami) with her feet encased in high heels and her legs covered up in some pantyhose that did, admittedly, make Ranma look nice. But there was still an itching _inside_ of her body and-  
  
“Are those real rabbit ears?” Rei asked calmly. “Or fake ones?”  
  
Ranma’s hands shot up to her head. And a single touch told her that yes, those _were_ real rabbit ears, that were also pretty sensitive. And there was something pressing against the chair she was sitting on that made her shoot upwards and grab at the small of her back, twisting and turning around.  
  
“Wow,” Ami said. “I never really thought that red was a good color for a playgirl bunny but…” she trailed off as she realized that everyone was looking at her. “Never mind!” She squeaked, turning a deeper red than before.  
  
Ranma groaned as she touched the small, puffy rabbit tail sticking out from behind her. It was kind of sensitive too. And the leotard went so far down in the back that there didn’t need to be a hole cut in it for the tail to stick out.  
  
And the hands were still groping her. And sure enough, they felt even better on her bare skin than they had through her clothing. Ranma flushed and tried to twist away from the gloves, even as the brushes over her bare skin made her feel things that were _really_ distracting. Really, really distracting.  
  
Ranma found her hips jerking back and forth as she got groped. Wow, the material in her pink leotard was _so_ much thinner than her pants had been. And what part of her insides were supposed to be pink, anyway?  
  
The answer to that question occurred to Ranma at the same time as Rei rolled her dice and moved her token. She didn’t see fit to share whatever the game told her, but it was easy enough to guess, anyway. The red ball gag appearing around her face and forcing her mouth open was pretty easy to connect with the… reward for moving.  
  
“I guess,” Ranma said, gasping and twitching as her body was played with, “you should have been talking more, huh?” She bit her lip as she felt her nipples get pinched through the thin leotard. “This game is really screwed up.”  
  
“And we’re no more than a third of the way to the finish line,” Mami said, picking up the dice and rolling them. “Let’s hope that, a three? Really? That things don’t get worse.”  
  
Ranma groaned, realizing that Mami had just fucked them all over with that statement. She didn’t know how, she didn’t know when, but things were about to get _bad_. Maybe just for Mami if everyone else was really lucky.  
  
“A great bounty that should be shared,” Mami recited. “I don’t see anything,” she said, twisting around in her seat. “Just- are those bottles?”  
  
Everyone else turned to look as well. Half a dozen bottles had suddenly appeared behind Mami. Mami stood up and carefully walked over to them, swaying a bit in her heels. She picked one up and looked at it with puzzlement. She didn’t even respond when, as she bent over, one of the gloves slapped her ass through the skirt.  
  
“What good would an empty glass bottle do?” Mami asked, her cheeks coloring as she turned around.  
  
“Your shirt,” Ami whispered, her voice sounding choked.  
  
Mami looked down at her black and white top, and so did Ranma. Mami’s nipples were sticking out through the top pretty obviously. Especially with the dark splotch surrounding them and starting to make the top stick to her skin.  
  
“Oh _no_, don’t look girls!” Mami squeaked, trying to slam her arms together over her chest. “This is just, just…”  
  
“You need to fill the bottles up, don’t you?” Ami said, looking down at the table. “And maybe give them to us.”  
  
Ranma had to agree that it made sense. But would they be expected to _do_ anything with those bottles, or just have them? That was a lot less clear, and Ranma wasn’t sure which she would prefer. She _was_ getting kind of thirsty.  
  
“I’ll just, I’ll just,” Mami said, turning around and looking over her shoulder, “I’ll just take care of this. Play without me, girls.”  
  
Ami nodded and reached out to take the dice again. Ranma watched her strain and tense up as she tried to move the dice. But it was like they were welded to the game board. Ranma leaned over to help, but she wasn’t able to do anything either. Finally, they gave up, sat back, and looked over at Mami.  
  
“Mami?” Ami asked, sounding apologetic. “I think we need you sitting down here in order to play the game.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Mami asked, looking over her shoulder. “Doing this in front of others would be, well, even more embarrassing than doing it normally.”  
  
“Yeah, I think so,” Ranma said, crossing her arms and keeping her voice even as she watched the hands molesting the other girls. And _feeling_ the hands groping herself. “Hey, think about it this way. It’s not as bad as getting semen all over your face.”  
  
Ami looked away at that, probably blushing again. Mami sighed heavily and walked over to the table, all of the bottles gathered up in her arms. She sat down heavily and didn’t meet anyone’s gaze as she pulled her top down and exposed her breasts.  
  
Wow, those titties were even bigger than Ranma had thought they would be. And they looked _nice_. Very nice and very gropeable.  
  
The hands ignored her breasts, so Mami was the one who had to position her nipple right above the bottle, and then slowly start squeezing her breast. Ranma was so interested in that she didn’t even look at Ami as the blue-haired girl rolled and moved her token. This was so _interesting_. And hot. Mostly it was hot, Ranma had to admit. She was starting to wonder if she would be able to hide her orgasm from the rest of the group when the hands made her cum.  
  
“Laughter is always the best medicine and the right word should be used in the right place,” Ami said. “What does, ha, that mean?” She blinked. “He he, am I going to, like, totally sound like a bimbo whenever I talk?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Ranma said, shrugging her shoulders. “Are you?”  
  
“That would totally _suck_, right?” Ami said, her cheeks coloring once more underneath the drying layer of cum. “I’m totally the smartest person with my friends and I shouldn’t talk like this.” Her statement was undercut by the giggles that followed it.  
  
“Right,” Ranma said, scooping up her dice and glad that wasn’t happening to her. She glanced over at Mami and was glad _that_ wasn’t happening to her either. As for Rei? Not being able to talk would be even worse. “Well, let’s go.”  
  
Ranma rolled the dice and moved her token along. She took a deep breath before letting go of it, wondering what was about to happen to her next.  
  
“Such a beautiful sight should be enjoyed by all,” Ranma recited, wincing at the still weird sensation of the words appearing. “So does that mean- Holy crap!”  
Ranma was suddenly yanked upwards, until she was hovering over her edge of the table. She looked behind her, and blinked, seeing that a grey circle had appeared, surrounding the lower half of her body and hiding it from view. She tried to pull herself forward, but it was like moving through wet concrete.  
  
“Are you all right?” Ami asked. The way she giggled made it hard to tell if she was up to actually doing anything if Ranma wasn’t.  
  
“I don’t know,” Ranma said, grunting and straining and doing her best to pull herself out, but she didn’t manage a thing. “I think that-!”  
  
The first clue Ranma got that the hands on her butt and thighs weren’t the gloves was when they pulled the leotard to the side. Her eyes got _really_ wide as a finger ran along her wet pussy. It felt good. Then it went away.  
  
“A-anyway,” Ranma said, shaking her head and trying to kick out behind her. Her legs didn’t move a bit. “Rei, it’s your turn.”  
  
As Rei picked up the dice, Ranma felt something pressing against her pussy again. She just had time to realize that it wasn’t a finger as it slid into her. Ranma moaned and her eyes crossed as she felt the shaft sinking into her. It was a _cock_. She was getting fucked from behind, fucked by someone she couldn’t even see.  
  
And it felt _good_. It felt really, really good. Ranma tried not to moan too loudly as she felt the dick moving back and forth inside of her wet pussy.  
  
Rei rolled the dice and moved her piece, not even looking up at Ranma as the redhead made some unusual sounds. Ranma watched, her body starting to jolt back and forth from the thrusts as the gagged, cuffed girl moved along the game board. They still had _such_ a long way to go.  
  
For obvious reasons, Rei didn’t repeat what the game said to her. And Ranma was a bit too distracted to read the text herself. But it was still pretty obvious what was happening.  
  
Rei’s green and white school uniform changed into a white and blue outfit. A really _lewd_ outfit that hugged her body about as tightly as Ranma’s leotard had, though it went all over Rei, from her neck down. Though it was _still_ pretty lewd, since it forced her forearms tightly together, so tightly that Ranma couldn’t even see a seam in the latex. It was one smooth line, completely and utterly.  
  
“Oh dear,” Mami said, her face beet red as she filled up her third bottle, her left boob exposed to the world, “can you walk in that, Rei?”  
  
Rei nodded. The ball gag had changed as well, and was now incorporated into the outfit. Rei’s blue hair was hidden behind a latex hood, though her face, except for the straps of the gag, was still uncovered. Ranma had a feeling that it wouldn’t be free for long.  
  
Ranma had trouble mustering up too much sympathy for Rei at the moment. She was far more focused on what was happening to _her_. Ranma was still getting fucked, and it was still feeling really, really good.  
  
Ranma wasn’t sure what she was getting fucked by. If it was a human or a machine or a spirit or _what_. But it felt _really_ good. Ranma was all too aware that she was going to cum soon. And that she wouldn’t be able to hide it from the girls she was with. But what choice did she have? She was just going to need to stay here and keep on getting fucked, and keep on feeling her wet, sensitive walls get stimulated. And when it was put like _that_, it wasn’t too bad.  
  
Mami picked up the pair of dice and sighed as she looked down at them. Ranma looked over at her, and got a bit closer to orgasm. Mami may have only had the one breast on display, but she still looked _hot_. Really, really hot, with that big boob hanging down and a thin line of white running down it.  
  
“Girls,” Mami said, looking at the three of them, “do you think it would be worth it if I moved my piece straight to the end of the board and just accepted the penalty? After all, look at us.” She waved a hand at Rei, Ami and Ranma. “How much more will we have to endure before this is over? Wouldn’t it be easier if I just took the burden of cheating so we could all go home?  
  
“No, like,” Ami said, shaking her head from side to side, “that’s totally a bad idea. Remember how Ranma’s piece moved back after she cheated?”  
  
“I made a mistake, I didn’t cheat,” Ranma said as grumpily as she could when she was so close to orgasm.  
  
“Whatever,” Ami said with a giggle. “You’d just get a penalty and then have to do it all over again!” She laughed again. “But if you want to see what the penalty would be, that could be totally cool.”  
  
“I’ll pass on that, thank you,” Mami said, with a lot more grace and class than a girl with one tit hanging out of her cowprint top should have. “I suppose we’ll just have to roll the dice and see.”  
  
Mami tossed the dice onto the board and scowled at the four that popped up. She slammed her token four squares forward, hard enough that Ranma was a bit worried about her breaking the game.  
  
“Who says work can’t be fun?” Mami said, her voice draining of anger and being replaced with confusion. “Three more to go, each more enjoyable than the last.” She blinked and looked down at the three empty milk bottles that stood in front of her. “Oh _dear_.”  
  
Ranma watched, her mouth dry as Mami gingerly lifted a hand up and squeezed down on her breast. Then Mami _moaned_, sounding really slutty as her eyelids fluttered. Ranma swallowed as some milk appeared around her nipple and ran down the curve of her breast.  
  
“How-,” Ranma paused and swallowed around the lump in her throat, “how does it feel, Mami?”  
  
“Oh my,” Mami said in response, staring down at her large boob and gingerly squeezing it again. “Um, girls,” she said, looking up, “I might be making some,” she shifted from side to side and looked pretty guilty, “strange sounds as I finish the… task. Please don’t think about them, okay?”  
  
A smile appeared on Ranma’s face. Maybe she wouldn’t be the only one cumming from this game. But she was going to cum _first_, because her orgasm was almost _there_, as the dick behind her kept on sliding in and out of her pussy, over and over again.  
  
Ranma was starting to pant for breath, rocking back and forth as much as she could. It just felt so _good_, getting fucked. Way better than she would have ever have expected, getting her pussy stretched out around this cock. Ranma loved it, and she wanted more of it.  
  
And Ranma came from getting fucked, as she watched Mami milk herself. The blonde had a lovely expression on her face, as she squeezed down on her large, soft titties. It was all so hot, and it pushed Ranma over the edge.  
  
Ranma’s hands slapped over her mouth as she came, muffling her squeals of delight as she felt her orgasm sweeping through her. It was _great_, and she loved the pleasure washing through her, and she wanted more of it and she was so glad that this was happening to her and it shouldn’t ever end.  
  
“Hey, Ranma,” Ami said, nudging Ranma’s shoulder. “It’s totally your turn now!”  
  
Ranma blinked and looked at Ami. Wow, Ami had taken her turn already? Apparently, since Ami was pushing the dice towards her. And she was wearing a lot of makeup and a brand new outfit that _really_ showed off her body. There was quite a bit of pink in it, that didn’t really go well with Ami’s hair and skin. But there wasn’t _enough_ cloth there to look _too_ bad.  
  
“S-sorry,” Ranma said, reaching down and scooping up her dice. Wow, Ami had shot ahead. She was three-quarters of the way around the board now. “I was just… well, let’s go!”  
  
Ranma was still getting fucked, the cock moving in and out of her pussy. It still felt _great_, but Ranma was able to concentrate enough to roll the dice and move forward. And when Ranma was done, she was right next to one of the side areas. Ranma squinted down at the board.  
  
“Two for the price of one,” Ranma read, “a new way to have fun and a new roll.” She thought for a second. “Hell, I’ll do it.”  
  
Ranma pushed her token into the small side area and tensed up, waiting for whatever was about to happen. Nothing seemed to, and all the girls looked at Ranma.  
  
“Do you, ah, know what,” Mami closed her eyes and shivered for a few seconds, “happened to you, Ranma?”  
  
“No,” Ranma said, shaking her head. “But I could really do with a cock to suck.”  
  
Ranma’s eyes got wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth as _everyone_, even Rei, looked at her in shock. But even as Ranma flushed in embarrassment, she still realized how much she wanted a dick to wrap her lips around and lick up and down. God, every man she met had a dick in their pants, and she hadn’t done a thing with them! That was going to have to change.  
  
“I, um,” Ranma said, fighting down the blush of red that kept on trying to appear on her cheeks, “think that the game gave me a fetish.” She swallowed hard, wondering what exactly semen tasted like. “It shouldn’t be too bad, though. It will pass in time.”  
  
Everyone sat back at that. Ranma blushed again, although nobody was in the proper state to really give her a hard stare. Rei’s expression had shifted back to a flat look, Ami was looking a bit too ditzy, and Mami was focusing on squeezing the last of the milk out of her boobs. And having a very good time doing it.  
  
“Oh!” Mami squeaked as her fingers dug into her boob again. “That’s, that’s it!”  
  
She had probably meant that she had finished filling up the bottles. But she was also cumming. Ranma watched as Mami slumped backwards in her seat, her body shivering and shaking and both her hands playing with her large boobs. Ranma was willing to bet that the orgasm was coming _only_ because of her breasts, that she wasn’t even rubbing her pussy against the seat.  
  
Ranma jerked a bit as Rei pressed the dice into her hand. The gagged girl gave her a significant look, then shifted her gaze to the table. Oh right, Ranma still had another throw of the dice.  
  
Whoever was fucking Ranma choose that moment to cum. The shock of having semen spurting inside of her was enough to make Ranma drop the dice, her fingers reflexively opening. She gasped, not even looking at the number she rolled as she felt hot, sticky semen landing inside of her and sticking to her inner walls. It was _good_, and Ranma made a really lewd sound as she felt the pleasure rushing through her. She slumped forward, panting and gasping.  
  
“Six,” Ami said. “Geez, that’s right in the middle! What are the odds, huh?”  
  
Shakily smiling, Ranma nodded and moved her token up ahead. And again, she was so distracted that she didn’t count properly. When she let go of her token, there was a pause. Then it moved a space ahead on its own. Ranma swallowed, realizing that she was about to get punished _again_. Though the punishments and rewards in this game were pretty similar.  
  
“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Ranma groaned to herself. “What’s it going to- huh?”  
  
Ranma looked down and patted at her neck as she felt a collar forming around her. It was a _dog’s_ collar! It was thick and tall and made out of leather and there was a leash hanging off of the end of it.  
  
Rei picked up that leash. Ranma turned her head and smiled at her.  
  
“Hello, Mistress,” Ranma said, running a hand through her hair and looking as cute, sexy and eager to please as she could. “Is there something I can do for you? I’m ready to serve you in _any way_ I can.”  
  
Rei dropped the leash. Ranma blinked and shivered. Okay, she better make sure _she_ was the one who held that leash.  
  
“Your face,” Mami said, breathing heavily and making her chest sway distractingly. “It says, um, Cheating Bitch now.”  
  
“What?” Ranma asked, scowling and patting her cheeks. She barely even noticed the cock behind her pulling out of her wet, cum-filled pussy. “Come on, you stupid game!” Ranma glared down at the board. “If you don’t want me to be distracted, don’t fill my pussy up with-gah!”  
Ranma’s budding tirade was cut off as another cock slid into her ass. Ranma’s eyes crossed as her tightest hole was forced open by a shockingly thick cock. And it _still_ felt good. Though Ranma was sure that sucking it would feel even better.  
  
“Here, take your turn,” Ranma said, her voice very uneven as the dick started to thrust in and out of her. “Just, ah, go ahead!”  
  
Rei took the pair of dice, and paused as Mami started to pass around the bottles of milk she had made. Rei looked down at the two in front of her, and then looked up at Mami. The question was so obvious that it didn’t even need to be asked. Which was a fairly good thing, really.  
  
“I don’t _know_,” Mami said, shrugging as she looked at Rei’s gagged face. “Maybe you’ll have a ring gag soon enough and you can drink it then.”  
  
“Or I could drink it allllll up,” Ami said, halfway through her first bottle already. “Your milk tastes super sweet, Mami!” She beamed happily at the blonde girl. “You should be proud of yourself!”  
  
Mami blushed heavily and sat back down. Ranma thought that maybe she didn’t want to be complimented on the productivity of her breasts. How _strange_ a concept.  
  
Rei pushed her bottles to the side and rolled the dice. Ranma watched as she picked up her own bottle, hoping she wouldn’t spill it as she kept on getting fucked in the ass. And as she kept on feeling a second orgasm growing inside of her.  
  
Mami had been right on the mark. Rei’s ball gag did shift into a ring gag. And the latex of her costume slid up over her face, covering every bit of Rei’s head except for her eyes and drooling mouth. Ranma pushed herself to the side, and saw that just as Rei’s arms were bound together, her legs were too. It was a pretty tight bondage setup, really. Ranma wondered how much Rei could even move in that.  
  
Ranma was starting to wonder just how random these… events really were. They sure seemed to be pushing each girl along the same path pretty well. But it wasn’t as if they had any choice but to play the game.  
  
Ranma took a swig from one of her bottles as Mami picked up the dice. Her eyes widened. That _was_ some good milk. It was very sweet and creamy, and even the warmth of it wasn’t enough to put Ranma off. She looked over at the blonde girl. Hell, maybe she could get another round of milk before this was over. Straight from the source, even.  
  
“A perfect match, inside and out,” Mami read as she advanced her token eight spots forward. “What does that moon?” She blinked. “I moont to say-!”  
  
Mami started clutching at her head. And Ranma could see why. There were a pair of cow horns growing upwards, sliding through Mami’s hair. They weren’t _big_ horns, but they were still there, and still pretty obvious. And Ranma was willing to bet that there was a matching tail growing behind Mami.  
  
And speaking of tails, someone was starting to stroke Ranma’s sensitive bunny tail. She shifted around and blushed as she felt it getting stroked. It felt _good_, and it made Ranma’s arousal grow inside of her that much faster. Not that she planned to tell anyone about that. Instead, she took another swig of milk.  
  
Ranma noticed that the gloved hands had started to play with Mami’s boobs now that she was done milking them. And that there was no fresh milk being produced. Oh well, Ranma supposed she would just have to wait before she could get some really _fresh_ milk. Hell, she would have to wait anyway, since she was still stuck in here.  
  
“Why am I mooing every time I say a word that starts with a m?” Mami complained. “Can I even say my own name correctly?” She hesitated. “Moomi. Oh, mootherfucker!”  
  
Mami blinked and that and then blushed, covering her face in her hands. That didn’t stop the hands from playing with her, anymore then they had stopped playing with all of the other girls, either. Ranma moaned as she felt them playing with her own titties, kneading and squeezing them and really making it all quite distracting.  
  
“So, like,” Ami said, her hips twitching back and forth as she humped against the hands rubbing her pussy through her microskirt, “it’s my turn now, right?”  
  
Ranma nodded. Oh _man_, if this kept up for much longer, she wouldn’t be able to play the game. Even though it was almost over, everyone in the final third stretch of the board. She was just feeling so _good_ as her body got stroked and played with and _fucked_. And man, she wished one of these girls had a dick to suck. Getting a big old cock to wrap her lips around would be _so_ nice.  
  
Ami got another high roll, and marched her piece up a bunch of squares. And once more, she stopped right outside one of the small bonus areas. She looked down at it, tapping her puffy lips and obviously trying to think.  
  
“So, like,” Ami giggled, pointing at the end square, just a little way away from her token, “if I get a seven, I win the game, right?” Ranma nodded, as she kept on getting fucked and groped. The hands running along her bunny ears were _especially_ distracting. “And a seven is the most common result from rolling two six-sided dice.” Ranma was willing to take her word on that, especially as the dick inside her butt sped up. “So it would make sense to do this one again.”  
  
Again? Ranma looked down closer and realized that Ami had approached the side area she had first visited from the other end. And that one was the cum one, right?  
  
“Okay, I’ll do it!” Ami said.  
  
She moved her token into the space again. Ranma and everyone else looked at her, all of them knowing what was about to happen.  
  
And sure enough, more semen was sprayed onto Ami’s face. A _lot_ more. Ranma figured it was at least twice as much as before, all over the blue-haired girl’s features. It was pretty hot, and Ranma licked her lips, wishing she could get over there and lick Ami clean. Cum had to taste nice, even better than milk.  
  
The semen ran down Ami’s face, smearing her makeup and making her look even more slutty than she had before. But Ami was still smiling and quietly laughing to herself, a high-pitched chuckle that was pretty nice to listen to.  
  
“Okay,” Ami said, not making even the slightest effort to wipe her face clean, “everyone pray for a seven, alright?”  
  
Ami picked up the dice and started really shaking the dice really hard. Ranma stared at her, waiting and watching. Could this be it? Would Ami get the result she needed? That they all needed?  
  
“Six,” Ami said with a sigh, slumping forward. “Now I can’t even get into the end on my next turn, no matter what.” She moved her token six spots forward and sighed again, looking at the arrow two spaces away that would bring her back to the start of the game.  
  
“Don’t worry, Ami,” Mami said, reaching over and patting the budding bimbo on the shoulder. “You did your best.”  
  
“So close and yet so far,” Ami said, ignoring Mami and reading what was appearing. “For both the game and for you.”  
  
Ranma frowned, and saw that Mami and Ami were as well. And so was Rei, possibly. What did _that_ mean? She looked at Ami, but couldn’t see any difference. Just a girl with semen all over her face, smeared makeup and some really colorful, skimpy clothing. Oh yes, and there were still the hands molesting her all over, but it wasn’t like _that_ was a big change or anything.  
  
“I don’t, ah, know what that means,” Ami said, rocking back and forth against the hands and even pressing her chest forward against the two gloves that were teasing her boobies. “But I’ll totally share it with you girls when I do!”  
  
Ranma picked up the dice and shook them around in her hand. What was about to happen to her? Ranma had no idea, though it sure would be nice if it involved getting a cock to suck on. It was _so_ unfair for the game to give her this fetish and not also give her a way to deal with it. She should complain about it online.  
  
The dice skipped across the table, and Ranma made _really_ sure that she counted the right number of spaces this time. She didn’t want to see just how inventive the board could get if she ‘cheated’ for the third time.  
  
“To help your wish,” Ranma read off of the board, “a proper set.”  
  
That barely made sense. No, actually, it didn’t make sense at all. Ranma was just about to start complaining about that when she felt her lips start to tingle. Ranma tried to look down at her own mouth as she rubbed her lips. Then her eyes widened.  
  
Her lips were so _big_ now. And so sensitive. So very sensitive. Ranma ran her tongue over them and shivered. Oh, that felt good. And she was sure that they would feel even better around a cock. She glanced over at Mami. Or a nipple.

  
“Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum so hard,” Ami whined, tilting her head backwards as she rocked back and forth against the hands groping her. Everyone turned to watch her, staring as she wiggled to and fro. “Wait, why can’t I cum?”

  
_That_ was a surprise. Then Ranma realized what was happening. So _that_ was the curse, huh? Man, getting to cum was _great_, and she was sorry for Ami that she couldn’t make that happen.  
  
“Please,” Ami whined, “I’m so totally horny, can’t you girlfriends play with me a bit?”  
  
“I don’t think that would work,” Mami said, sounding quite emphatic for someone with such a big smile on her face as four hands worked over her boobs. “You’ll just have to hope that a later roll helps you.”  
  
“Ah,” Ami complained, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “That’s no fun.” She looked over at Ranma. “You’ll, like, help me out, right?”  
  
Ranma looked behind her at the portal she was still stuck in. And still getting fucked in. Was an answer for that question even needed? She shook her head, not quite trusting herself to speak at the moment.  
  
Ranma wondered just how much longer the game was going to go on. And what they would end up with before it finally finished. She had no idea.  
  
Rei rolled the dice, and Ranma waited to see what would happen to her next.


End file.
